Truly Friends?
by OctoGal
Summary: Sonic has been off doing his normal adventures, which was the usual. But even when he wasn't, he never even went to go see his own best friend. Tails even began to ask himself this day after day, are they even friends? He might have to search out for a new best friend, but... maybe his new best friend is more than a friend?
1. Prologue

The cool summer breeze was blowing mildy, making the leaves on trees sway at a steady pace. Tails was sitting down outside whilst staring up at the sky, while the sun was setting off to the west. He made a soft smile, admiring the beautiful red and orange colors of the sky with the setting sun. The sky was getting darker at a slower pace, not really any stars being visible in the sky. "If only every evening could be like this." He said to himself, as the wind was starting to die down.

Amy Rose, a friend of Tails came walking over to him and smiled down towards him. "Hey, Tails!" She smiled her skirt blew a little bit in the wind, while the sun was sinking deeper into the sky. She seemed really happy to see him, as Sonic was off on his adventures and such.

Tails looked up, and gave a soft smile up towards her. "Hey Amy, what brings you by? I thought you were off doing something though." He did honestly seem a little confused at her sudden visit, but he really appreciated any kind of visitors to come by and see him.

Amy gave a slight nod. "Well, while I was busy… I did kind of get bored after I finished. Sonic is off you know, doing my adventures and such so… I decided to come visit you!" She gave a warm smile, and happily sat down next to him as she yawned slightly.

Tails gave a slight nod, but frowned a little. "When is he not busy? He never even bothers to come see me or Knuckles any more! Yet he said many times before I'm his 'best friend', well he better act more like it!" His voice sounded a little ticked off, as his face was starting to turn a shade of red. Probably meaning that he was getting angry because of never getting to see his friend anymore.

Amy sat a hand down on his shoulder, seeming to feel bad for him at the way he was wording it. "He has? Well, don't worry.. Sonic hasn't talked to me, Cream, Blaze, or Rouge either… just Shadow and Silver recently." She gave a small shrug as she thought about it, maybe it's because they were stronger like Sonic was? But who knew.

Tails gave out a sigh, and looked like he might cry though. "It's just I really care for him, like I do for all of my friends. But I've just been so lonely without him being here, you know what I mean?" He sniffled a bit, as a few salty tears fell from his eyes and dropped down to his muzzle.

Amy hugged him, and wiped his tears away from his face. "Don't put yourself down about it so much Tails, it isn't good for you…" She generally seemed concerned he might not be doing too well, as she rubbed her light pink quills in confusion. There was a sense of sadness, and also sympathy for the young fox in her eyes. She really cared for him, and didn't want to see him go through all of this.

Tails sighed, and shook his head. "I know, I-i'm sorry Amy… It's just I really am lonely without him." He let out a small sigh, as more tears fell down onto his muzzle. He looked towards her. "Honestly, there's been one thing that's been on my mind this whole time that he's been ignoring me.." His face suddenly turned into a stern look, and his voice turned from sad to serious.

Amy turned to him and had a wide eyes from his tone of voice, he never really spoke like this before. It honestly kind of sent a small wave of shock throughout her body as he said the sentence. "What is it Tails?! You can tell me… I promise I won't tell anybody!" She tried to keep her voice down, but couldn't. She honestly seemed quite interested at what he had to say.

Tails sighed and said just one single question to her. "Are we even friends?"


	2. Chapter One - Friends, and the story

The wind was howling this day, as there were clouds covering the sky. Knuckles the Echidna was sitting down against the master emerald, as the sun was barely visible through the clouds of the day. He sighed as the leaves on trees around him were swaying and actually falling off, hitting the ground without making a simple whisper. He noticed something though, there was a crunching of leaves every now and then. This caused Knuckles to be confused, as he looked up. "Hello? Is anybody here, or is anybody hurt?"

Tails came walking out, and walked over to Knuckles with his Tails hanging low behind him. "Hey, Knuckles…" He sighed, and looked down as the wind was causing his tails to flow around with the wind pattern. He genuinely looked sad, with a small frown on his face. His eyes had a deep hint of sadness in them.

Knuckles looked at him with a concerned look on his face, and tilted his head. "Tails? What's the matter? You look like you just saw your best friend die in front of your eyes!" He exclaimed, and got up. He walked over to Tails and put his hand on his shoulder.

Tails looked up at him and sighed. "I literally just walked over to Sonic earlier, and he completely ignored me!" He exclaimed, and folded his arms. "He literally wasn't even acknowledging that I was there! He wasn't doing anything either, he even kept turning away from me when I tried to get in front of him!" Tails sounded angry about this, but kept calm.

Knuckles looked kind of shocked by this, and looked taken aback. The wind seemed to pick up right after he said this, kind of ironic right? "That's nothing like Sonic though… he even told me he was your little buddy! Multiple times! You don't think anything is wrong, do you Tails?" He frowned a little bit.

Tails just sighed and looked back up at him, and sighed. "I'll tell you the whole thing that happened…"

 _About half an hour earlier…._

Tails was casually strolling through the park, as the wind was starting to blow slightly. He looked over as his hair was blowing slightly, and his tails were swaying in a nice style as he walked. Tails looked and spotted his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He noticed Sonic was just sitting by himself, not really doing anything. So, he ran over and sat down next to him. "Hi Sonic!" He said in a cheery voice.

Sonic didn't pay any attention to him… he just simply kept his head turned as if he were looking around. He heard Tails say his name again, but just turned his head away. He was acting like he couldn't even hear him at all, or acknowledge him at all.

Tails just kept trying to get his attention, even getting in front of him. Tails sighed and frowned as Sonic kept doing this, and he just gave up. He yelled at him. "Fine! If this is what you're doing, then I'm out of here!" He said as a few tears fell clear down to his muzzle. He then ran off, towards the forest in search of somebody else that would listen to him.

 _End of the story…_

Knuckles tilted his head, and generally seemed shocked and sad at the exact same time. "That sounds nothing like Sonic, if anything that sounds like something Shadow or Silver would do.." He sighed, having a few tears fall as well. He felt sympathy for Tails, and hugged him to Tails' surprise.

Tails sighed and cried on his shoulder. "Thanks Knuckles… I really appreciate you being here to talk to me about this, it honestly really does hurt me to see that Sonic is just ignoring me like this… of all the people who I thought would start to do this, it was the one I least expected…" Tails laughed a little though. "Also, I know why you hugged me… and thanks."

Knuckles had a smile on his face now, and laughed too. "You just seemed like you needed it bro, you seem pretty down…" He frowned a little again though, as he let go and patted Tails on the head. "You could stay here and chill out if you like! I could use the company!" He laughed a little, his voice being more cheery now.

Tails smiled though, but sighed. "Sorry, no… I can't. I have to get back to my workshop! I had something I was working on earlier, but hey… I'll come over and chill with you tomorrow!" Tails said, as his ears and tails both perked up. He seemed to be more cheery himself, and looked happier too.

Knuckles sighed happily, and nodded down to him as he sat back down next to the master emerald. He waved as Tails ran off, and yelled to him. "See ya little dude! Keep cool, and make sure you can try to sort this out some too while you're at it! See you tomorrow!" He laughed.

Tails came running up to the front door of his workshop, and he sighed as he slowed down. He smiled, to him this was what he called home… it was a happy place for him. He opened the creaky door slowly, and walked inside while turning the light on. He gasped and jumped back a bit as he saw who was sitting there in his cottage… **it was Rouge?**


	3. Chapter 2 - A friend, or more?

Tails looked in shock as he saw the bat standing there, and seemed to be confused at her presence. He started to sweat nervously, the drops going clear down his back, which also caused it to get a little wet from this. "R-rouge? W-what're you doing here at this time of the day? I-I thought that you were at home taking a break from gem hunting or something!"

Rouge laughed softly, and spoke in her normal voice as she usually did. "Oh, I'm done with all that for today. Also, am I not allowed to come and see the cutest little fox in the world? ~" She laughed softly as she pulled on Tails' muzzle, which was still drying from the tears in it earlier. She giggled and gave him a pat on the back.

Tails just started to blush a crimson red, as he looked down with an embarrassed look on his face. "W-well if you were g-going to come over, you should've given me a h-head's up earlier!" His stutters kind of made it harder to understand him, but Rouge could still understand.

A small smirk came across the Bat's face. "Now, what's the fun in giving you a head's up that I'm coming, Miles?~ I just wanted to surprise you, and I see that it worked, you seem to have that nervous sweat again.~" She giggled softly, her wings flapping a little bit as she just stared at Tails.

Tails looked away, and was blushing harder now. "W-what?! R-rouge, I-I just wasn't expecting anybody to really come over today! I-I've had a rough day, and I just wanted to take a nap." Tails sighed, and his muzzle moved again as Rouge kept messing with it, which slightly annoyed him.

Rouge softly gasped, a little bit of a sad look coming over her face. "My my? Whatever happened to you poor little Miles Prower? Come on, you can tell me!~ I promise I can help if it's needed at all dear." She seemed to show some sympathy, which was strange in Rouge's case. She slowly pulled him into a hug.

Tails sighed, and explained everything he had explained to Knuckles earlier that day. "That's basically what happened, I just think I might need to find a new friend too… you can see why, ri-" Tails suddenly stopped as Rouge kissed his cheek.

Rouge stopped and looked at him. "Miles, that isn't like Sonic and I know it. Also sorry, thought that might help you kind of feel better.~ But really, that isn't like him at all! You're such a sweet fox, I couldn't understand why any living creature could hate somebody like you! Except Eggman, of course." She sighed, and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. She showed some more sympathy in her eyes.

Tails was blushing a very bright shade of crimson, as his expression turned into shock. "B-but… you just kissed me Rouge… a-and, I know… I just need a new best friend…" He stuttered this out as well, while his face turned into a loving kind of look as he said this.

Rouge smirked a little, and had an idea form in her mind. Her face turned to a think expression as she thought. _This could finally be my chance, he won't expect me to say I want to be more than best friends here soon!_ She giggled softly, and put her hand on his shoulder with a smile. "I'll be your new best friend, Miles. I really think we'd be good friends you know?"

Tails had a sliver of a smile come onto his face, as his ears perked up as well. "Really, Rouge? You'd do that for me?! That's so nice of you! Thank you so so much! I don't know how I could thank you, this makes me so much more happy!" Tails seemed to literally be jumping with joy at this point.

Rouge held up a finger, in order to get him quiet. "Not so fast there Miles, I have one catch if we're actually going to be 'best friends' for a while.~" That smirk when Rouge was up to something came across her face as she said this.

Tails tilted his head over to the side. "Oh, sure thing Rouge! What is it? Need a device to help you find gems more easier? Need some help with anything? Need to get a date?!" He kept blurting out, not knowing what else it could really be at this point.

Rouge got an even bigger smirk, moving her fingers to hold up Tails' face. "Actually, yes Miles… one of those is correct. I need you to help me get a date, but there's one rule it needs to be before I absolutely decide!" She laughed softly and whispered to Tails. "It has to be you, Miles…"


End file.
